Big Slaughter
by Marcus Reloaded
Summary: Sara and Nick are subscribed against their will to the Big Brother's new edition. But the reality show turns into a nightmare when the people in the house begin being offed...
1. Amanda

Big Slaughter.

A CSI story.

SYNOPSIS: Sara and Nick are subscribed against their will to the Big Brother's new edition. But the reality show turns into a nightmare when the people in the house begin being offed...

SPOILERS: General

RATING: R. For violence, foul language

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. Did you believe that?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my response to the Big Brother, which could have better ratings this way! :) Just kidding...

Chapter 1 - Amanda.

"Tell me why we are doing this." Sara asked Nick.

"I already told you." he answered.

"Tell me *again*." She shot back.

"Greg was talking about the Big Brother. You kept mocking him, calling it "Big Brothel" and said you and I could do better than that. He subscribed us. We were chosen. We traveled here. We are now in the house." was the simple answer.

"Me and my big mouth..." Sara trailed off, stretching on "her" bed. Her purple tank top slid up, giving Nick a good sight of the girl's flat and beautiful stomach.

"Look at the bright side, Sara. We have some free time," he said leaning in to nuzzle her neck, "for ourselves."

"Yeah, and in front of the whole United States." she replied. "Nick, you already know I love youand all, but even in a "worst case" scenario, and believe me I have experience with those, I'd thought about my parents finding out I have a boyfriend through TV."

"Well, it could be worse." Nick smiled broadly.

"And exactly how?" the leggy brunette asked.

"It could be the evening news."

Sara mock-hit him with a pillow and was about to kiss him when a scream erupted from the confessional.

They ran there, where were also the other inhabitants of the "House", Josh, your typical blond haired, blue eyed arrogant jock, Lana, a funny and friendly brunette, Sean, brown-haired, dark-eyed and mild-mannered, Piper, a redhead with a lot of self-unassurance, Alan, brunet, green eyes and seemingly trust issued, and Joan, also known as the Blonde Bitch by the voters at home, which held a pale Nate, brown hair in disarray and a lot of fear in his brown eyes, in a way Sara could only describe as predatory.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

Nate said "Amanda... she... she is... dead..."

"Nate," said Sara taking him away from Joan the Blonde, "have you touched anything?"

"The doorknob," was the answer in a fear-stained voice, "and her neck to look for a pulse, but there wasn't any."

"Back to work, I fear." said Nick to her.

"But who it is?" Josh asked.

"Josh, we don't know who did it." Sara said, looking intently at the blonde on the seat, her head in an impossible angle. "But we can say it's nobody from outside. Remember, we are locked here since five days ago. And during this time nobody came in."

"You're saying the killer is one of us?" asked Lana, fear creeping into her voice.

"We aren't." Nick said. "The evidence is."

TBC


	2. Looking For Clues

Big Slaughter

Part 2

By marcus_reloaded

For summary and other look to part 1.

Part 2 - Looking for clues.

NOTE: 

After securing the crime scene with some tape they found in a kitchen cabinet, they went to the main hall, where the other contestants were spread on the sofa, shivering of fear.

"Well, guys, I think it's not needed to say that no-one should go into the confessional after the things we need -and have asked for - arrive." Sara begun, breaking the silence. "But we'd need you to tell us everything you know about Amanda, and the last time you saw her." She couldn't help but feel sad at the death of the caring young girl, so like her in some ways, and completely different from her in others.

"What? Do you think that one of us could have killed her?" Josh asked.

"One of us has killed her, you moron." Joan said in her most graceful and caring tone, which says a lot about her. "They already said it."

"Well, I'll begin." Lana said, a determined look on her face. "Last time I saw Ammie was when we were eating. She was lost in thought, and muttered a name, 'Mark'."

"Her husband." Piper interjected. "She mentioned him and their son again, after lunch. We were talking and she seemed... strange."

"As in?" Nick asked.

"Stoned." was the simple answer.

"Stoned?" Sara repeated. "That's strange. I woke up before her and we kept each other company until lunch, and never did she take anything. I would've noticed."

"Must be something else. However, we were chatting and she says 'Mark' as in 'Mark, help me!'! This scared me, and I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Then I heard Nate's scream and... you know." Piper finished her intrusion.

"Can somebody prove it?" was Sara's question.

"Joan. She was in the bathroom and saw me coming in."

"Is that true, Joan?" Sara asked the blonde.

"Yeah. Pippie came in quite freaked out." she answered, annoyance clearly readable in her tone. 

"And you, Lana? Do you have anything more to say? Like where were you when you heard Nate's scream?" Nick asked.

"Well," the dark-haired girl answered, "I was going down the hall with Nate, and he noticed Amanda sitting in the confessional, but he said she didn't seem to feel well, given that she didn't move. He went to see if she was breathing, and had a great shock when her head fell lifeless to one side."

The other's responses were straight and to the point.

Alan: Saw Amanda last time at lunch, was in the kitchen reordering when she was killed.

Josh: Saw Amanda last time at lunch, he was in the boys' room when she died.

Sean: He too, saw her last time at lunch, he was sleeping on his bed when Nate screamed.

Sara: Was with Nick in the girls' room, saw Amanda last time at lunch.

Nick: With Sara in the girls' room, and he too saw Amanda last time at lunch.

"It's almost ironic. A murder takes place in the most-watched house of the country and nobody notices anything." Nick muttered.

"Well," Sara interjected, "probably they're already viewing the tapes of the confessional, so they're one step ahead of us."

Suddenly, the bell rang. The brown-haired female CSI went to open the door and saw...

"Grissom! Cath!" she said. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but... why are you two here? And where's Warrick?"

"Warrick's got the flu. And we're here because the..." Catherine had a disgusted expression on her face; she had never liked this show... "network called us. To investigate on that girl's murder."

"I hate to be repetitive, but... why?"

"They said something along the lines of 'We need the best. We need you.' or some other cheesy television quote. Anyway," Grissom said, shrugging, "where's our girl?"

"Confessional. Down the hall." Nick said in his Southern drawl. "How you've gotten here so fast?"

Grissom smirked. "You know when they say they have fast jets?"

"Yeah, why?" the Texan CSI said, a little lost.

"They do." he said before desappearing with Catherine in the red padded room.

Nick and Sara couldn't go inside. They weren't investigators, now.

They were suspects.

"Was that Gil Grissom?" asked Alan.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sara answered.

"He's a legend in Law Enforcement. His crime lab is said to be the best of the entire USA."

"You a fan?" Nick asked, knowing how much his boss was liked.

"A colleague. Well, kind of. I'm a profiler."

"Oh." Nick said. "So, you think this is going to be an isolated case or should we expect more?" he then asked, curiously.

"More." Alan said resolutely. This man - because I doubt that the killer is a woman, being that Amanda was strangulated - is keen on winning, shown by the place where he killed. And will stop at nothing to accomplish his goal."

"Creepy." Lana said.

After a little while, Gil and Cath came out of the confessional, and into the house came the Coroner, which looked for a while at the body before it was carried away.

"I don't know what did she die of yet, but I can tell you one thing - she wasn't strangled." Marc Lewry, the LA Night Shift Coroner said to the two CSIs.

"What?" was the response.

"There aren't any signs on her neck." he answered them.

"So, everybody's a suspect again." Nick said as Gil and Cath left the house.

TBC


	3. Processing The Evidence

Big Slaughter

Part 3

By marcus_reloaded

For summary and other look to part 1.

Part 3 - Processing The Evidence.

NOTE: This part takes place outside the house when not indicated.

/\/\/\/\/\

IN THE RECORD ROOM

The tapes of Amanda's session in the confessional were carefully visioned, but all they got was the girl beginning to talk and saying that she thought she was going crazy... and then fainting on the couch... and dying.

Then, Nate finding her.

In the meanwhile, Marc filed his report; the victim had been poisoned with Prussic Acid, denoted also by the smell of bitter almonds.

But where could the killer have hidden the poison?

Grissom and Cath were given the news while investigating the crime scene.

They directed their attention on the nebulizer she had for her asthma.

"Bingo." Cath said when in it was found the Acid.

"Doesn't it remember you something?" Grissom said.

"No, why?" Cath answered.

"You remember there was a broken mirror on the floor?" he continued.

"Well, yes." she answered.

"Good. Now remember Agatha Christie."

" 'The mirror crack'd..." she began.

" 'From side to side.' " he continued.

" 'Fate has already decided my destiny...' " Cath began again.

" 'Of Salot the Lady sobbed.' " Grissom finished

"God. It's a ritual. This is not just a killer."

"You're right." Grissom answered. "It's a serial killer. And he's still looking for prey." 

TBC


	4. Another One Bites The Dust

Big Slaughter

Part 4

By marcusreloaded

For summary and other look to part 1.

Part 4 - Another One Bites The Dust.

NOTE: Yes, I know it's 3 - read three - months I don't update, but I'm going to graduate, and I am studying day and night. I just promise you won't have to wait this long for chapter 5!

Nick and Sara were in the main room, waiting for infos about the autopsy.

Sara in particular had been waiting for four hours.

"Sara, please, move a little. You have been sitting there for ages!" Nick said.

"Worried about me?" Sara said, grinning a little.

"About your circulation, girl." He joked back.

After a while the Network announced that the show would go on.

And handed the nominations.

JOSH and SARA were nominated.

They didn't know that, in the shadow, somebody was watching.

And preparing their next move.

The news arrived, and Sara told Nick "I remember the smell of bitter almonds. Amanda talked about it, she said it was driving her mad."

"She was already being poisoned." Nick interjected. "You heard it. It was in her nebulizer."

"Am I the only one who senses a ritual murder here?" Alan said, making the two CSIs jump.

"Geez Alan, don't you know better than to give people heart attacks?" Sara said, a little angry.

"Sorry," he said, "Anyway, this murder had already happened in a book."

"'The Mirror Crack'd'? Yeah, we know." Nick continued. "But we'd better be prepared for the next move. Whoever he, or she, is, this killer wants to win, and is ready to kill everybody else to reach that goal."

That evening, everybody was lined up in the main hall - except Josh.

Where was he?

Nick went to look for him, and saw him on an armchair.

He called the nominee, but it didn't work, so he went to face him.

Then, he noticed the killer had striked again.

Josh seemed to be asleep. If it wasn't for the puncture wound on his neck, it would've been believable.

"One little Indian is stung..." Nick murmured, remembering the macabre rhyme from... an Agatha Christie book.

Sara and the others were behind him as he turned around. He hadn't heard them walking in.

"Is he...?" Sara asked.

Nick said, in a detached tone, "He was going to get out of the house, anyway."

TBC


	5. Reporters, Autopsies and Definitions, Oh...

Big Slaughter

Part 5

By marcusreloaded

For summary and other look to part 1.

NOTE: Here's another chapter for you, guys! Enjoy!

Part 5 - Reporters, Autopsies and Definitions, Oh My!

Grissom and Catherine were barely surprised when they were called to investigate about another dead body in the House.

But this time, it was more complicated.

It was the main suspect.

From the information they had gathered Josh was suspect N1, being in competition with Amanda to be thrown out of the house, as Grissom had simply put it.

That meant that now, the N 1 suspect was...

Unbelievable.

As they were walking the corridor of the LA Goren County Crime Lab, noises, flashes, and screams of reporters could be heard.

Everybody was looking for the scoop.

"Mr. Grissom, I'm Jolie Norton from the L.A. Inquisitor. Have you got any information for us about the Big Slaughter case?"

The cops ushered her - and the rest of the reporters - off, as she was screaming

"But people have to know, they've got the right to know!"

Grissom simply shrugged and went on his way, Catherine following.

Then, into the house, they met Dr. Lewry, already looking at the body.

" Sorry about that. But with a high profile case such as this, it was bound to be that way. And what's more, this killer does really know how to draw a crowd." he said. "Anyway, I'll say more after the autopsy, but there's that smell again, so I guess the poison is the same."

"Thanks." Then, they began to process the room. Nothing out of the ordinary, except a light blonde hair.

"From the victim?" Cath asked.

"I don't think so..." the Entomologist said while bagging the evidence.

Then, with a quizzical look, turned to Cath and said

"Big Slaughter?"

Cath would've laughed, if not for her boss' innocent cluelessness, clearly readable into the man's blue eyes.

"Come on, Gil, they've got to call it in some way!" she says in a friendly tone.

"Actually, it's only two murders, so it couldn't be properly defined as a 'slaughter'." Gruesome Grissom retorted.

_If I was that Sailor Moon girl or another one of those anime Lindsey loves to watch I'd probably have a big drop of sweat right on the forehead_, Catherine thought.

"It could be called serial murder, even if I don't think this can be the case yet." Grissom continued, while processing.

_Or I'd fall to the floor holding my legs up_.

After a while, the autopsy arrived.

Marc's guess was right; same poison as Amanda, Prussic Acid.

Grissom merely shrugged as he analyzed the hair from the Crime Scene.

"Uh-uh." he then said.

"What?" Cath asked him.

"It's human."

"But?" the blood spatter analyst asked, hearing the unspoken word in her boss' sentence.

"But...", he began, "doesn't belong to anyone in the house."

_Just what I needed to hear_, Cath thought.

"I think it's from a wig. There's glue at the root." Grissom said. "And by the consistence of the hair, I think is a woman's."

"That means 'looking through the participants' stuff'." Cath asked. "But do we have the search warrant?"

"We do." the Entomologist answered, showing it to her.

_On the floor, definitely_, she thought rolling her azure eyes at Grissom's antics.

TBC


End file.
